Not So Alone
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Regina Mills adopts a baby. Her first moments with Henry. ONE SHOT. Fluff. [I know this has been done before...but read my version too. I couldn't get this scene out of my head.] Please read and review.


**Not So Alone **

A _Once Upon a Time _Story

By BroadwayStarlet

~ Rating: K+ ~ Genre: Family ~ Characters: Regina and Henry Mills ~ Disclaimer: _Once Upon a Time _belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. I don't own Regina Mills, baby Henry, Mr. Gold, Lana Parrilla, or Robert Carlyle. ~ Summary: Regina Mills adopts a baby. Her first moments with Henry. ~ Author's Note: I wrote this before "2x17 Welcome to Storybrooke" so I didn't address Regina's interactions with Owen. ~ **Please review!** ~

* * *

Regina Mills wasn't sure what made her decide to adopt a baby, but ever since the idea came to her, it dominated every thought of every day. She didn't seem to be the motherly type on the outside. People of Storybrooke didn't know much about Mayor Mills, other than that she was a workaholic, no-nonsense, and stern. She worked long hours at her office and everyone's business was her business. She knew everything about everyone in town.

She had an ally in Sidney Glass, the reporter for the _Storybrooke Mirror, _and he would deny it, but it was clear he was in love with her. Regina did not return these feelings, and some would say she didn't have the capacity to love. She also had a friend in Sheriff Graham, but he was as mysterious as she was, although kind to everyone. It's no wonder she needed him on her side.

Madam Mayor was glamorous and wealthy. She wore conservative yet fashionable suits, but even this couldn't hide her perfect figure and her beauty. She never wore casual clothes, even on weekends away from the office. She carried herself with confidence and strict professionalism, and she intimidated nearly everyone. She was certainly not the motherly type.

But this was _her _town, and the people of Storybrooke were under _her _curse, so of course they wouldn't know the real Regina Mills. Before the curse, she was their queen – evil, dark, ruthless, glamorous, and mysterious. Their queen had a tragic past and always hid her true motivation. She lost her true love at eighteen, and was forced into a loveless and abusive marriage to the now deceased King Leopold, thus becoming the stepmother to the spoiled Princess Snow White.

No one truly loved her since Daniel – not her husband, not her mother, not Snow White. It was her mother who had killed Daniel, all because precious little Snow couldn't keep a secret. Her father had always been kind and loving, but he wasn't strong enough to stand up for his daughter. But her father was dead now too, and his death freed her of her horrible life as queen and allowed the curse to be cast. Regina doubted he would still love her if she could speak to him now.

Eighteen years had passed since the curse was cast, but time was frozen in Storybrooke. Regina was free, but Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent had been right about the curse creating a void. Her father was gone, Daniel was still gone. She was lonely, unloved, magic-less. She needed someone to care about, someone to love her.

She decided to adopt a baby boy, and she would name him Henry, after her father. She began reading books on raising children. She wasn't sure if she still had motherly instincts, after spending years as the Evil Queen incapable of love. She wanted to love this baby, raise him well, and he would love her too.

Regina sought out Mr. Gold for help, and he said he would make the arrangements. It would be a closed adoption. The mother was still a teenager – he didn't mention a name or how old – but she didn't want contact with her son. Regina's record was spotless, as a model citizen and mayor of her small town. She was approved for adoption easily, although no one bothered to look for this small town of Storybrooke, Maine on a map. It wouldn't be there.

Regina prepared the guest room and turned it into a nursery. She never had guests anyway. No one visited Storybrooke and she certainly didn't have any friends. She hired someone to paint the walls a light seafoam green. She hoped little Henry would like frogs, because she bought stuffed frogs and frog paintings for the walls. She would keep his crib in her room to take care of him if he woke up in the middle of the night.

Thinking of her son and his arrival made her feel happy, but Regina was also worried. She was cold and strict, and unsure of her ability to love. Could she really raise a child while working full time as the mayor? She was reminded of when she offered Hansel and Gretel a place to stay at her castle. They said she was horrible and refused her, even though she would give them everything they ever wanted. But they were right; she was still the Evil Queen, and then she wouldn't have known how to love and take care of children. Now she was different, and she desperately needed to fill this void. This child would love her without question, because children always loved their parents. Regina had always loved her mother, even though she was cruel to her, and even though she killed Daniel. So her little baby would love her too. He would complete her.

The day finally arrived. She had plenty of milk and formula, baby clothes, and toys; his nursery was complete, and his crib was waiting for him. Regina smiled to herself at the sight of the crib in her spotless beautiful bedroom. She'd arranged things so she would work from home as baby Henry slept, until he grew old enough for daycare and school. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if she was cut out to be a mother? Madam Mayor – the Evil Queen – adopting a baby? The town would certainly talk.

She brushed off these thoughts and promised herself that if she did one thing well her entire life, it would be to love and take care of this child, and be the perfect mother.

She sat at her kitchen table, watching out the window. She hoped Gold wasn't late. Not that he ever was. But today Regina was worried about everything. Finally, right on schedule, she saw Mr. Gold's car park in front of her house. He pulled a bundle out of a carseat in the back, and hobbled up her sidewalk, bundle in one arm, and cane in the other. She opened the door.  
"Ah, Mayor Mills, I brought your little bundle of joy."

Regina took the bundle from him, supporting little Henry's head and neck with her arm. She pulled the blanket away from his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. He was hers.

Regina gasped a little. She usually wasn't at a loss for words, but at this moment, her breath caught in her throat. This sweet little angel in her arms was her son. Little hands, little feet, a little face… She was overwhelmed with love and comfort, just holding him there in her arms. Suddenly everything was worth it, the curse, the pain, the loneliness. She didn't have to be alone anymore. She had a reason to exist, someone to care for. And she loved him more than she ever thought she could. She felt more hope more than she ever had.

"Well I'll just leave you then, Ms. Mills."

She was startled by his voice; she'd almost forgotten that Gold was there. All she could think about the overwhelming and wonderful love that suddenly filled her heart.

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Gold," she said, weakly, glancing away from her baby's sweet face to nod at him.

"You owe me a favor, Ms. Mills."

"I figured as much," she said, her voice growing cold again.

He nodded at her and limped back to his car and drove off.

Regina stared once more at her new baby, and smiled at him. "Hello, my little darling," she whispered. "Welcome home. I'm your mother." She kissed his forehead. The baby smiled at her. Regina laughed, trying to hold in her emotions. She loved him so much already that she felt she could cry. "I love you, my Henry, and I always will. I will never ever leave you or let you down. I promise." She kissed him again.

Henry yawned. "You've had a busy day, little one. You can sleep. You're home now, and I'll be here." She smiled. "I've been busy too, my dear, preparing for your arrival. I'm so glad you're here now. I'm so glad we're together." Henry yawned again and eventually fell asleep in her arms. She sat on her sofa, holding him against her chest, and watched him sleep. _Sweet perfect little angel. _Even though he couldn't talk or understand her or love just yet, Regina finally felt like she mattered to someone. They only had each other. Suddenly her big white house didn't feel so lonely.


End file.
